


trike or treat

by carmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, kapit ka ha, traysikol, traysikol driver, vroom vroom
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmul/pseuds/carmul
Summary: si jongin ang c*tie tricycle driver sa village nila kyungsoo. hate na hate niya pag ang trike nito ang nasasakyan, pero kung ang driver ang sasakyan...





	trike or treat

**Author's Note:**

> feel ko witty ako sa title kahit tapos na halloween hAHAHA

 

 

Bumaba na ng jeep si Kyungsoo sa kanto nila. Bakasyon nila ngayon at galing siya sa hohol niya with his best friend. Tinatamad siyang maglakad kaya naman lumapit na siya sa terminal ng tricycle. Pero pagtingin niya sa driver ay nag-roll siya agad ng eyes.

 

Ang susunod kasi sa pila ay ang bagong tricycle driver na nagsukli sa kanya ng token sa World of Fun. Hindi niya ito makakalimutan dahil kinabukasan, kulang ng limang piso ang barya niya para pangbayad sa jeep at imbes na limang piso ang isukli sa kaniya, ISANG TOKEN NG ARCADE ANG BINIGAY SA KANIYA. ‘Di porke cute ang driver na ‘to, makakalagpas siya!!! Hmp.

 

Nag-eye contact sila at nakangiti ang c*te na driver kay Kyungsoo samantalang siya naman ay neutral face lang. Tumingin siya sa likod, to check kung meron pa bang ibang sasakay pero unfortunately, siya lang ang tao doon. Napansin ito ni kuya c*te driver at medyo nagtaka.

 

“Sakay ka?” tanong ni kuya sa kaniya habang nakangiti. Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at nag-sigh lang bago sumakay. “Flores ‘di ba?”

 

UGH. Nainis si Kyungsoo dahil bakit alam niya ang street nila? Ang dami niyang pasahero sa isang araw at madalang lang sumakay ng tricycle si Kyungsoo kaya bakit niya alam? UGH.

 

Hindi niya rin kinailangang pumara dahil alam din ng c*te kuya tricycle driver ang bahay niya! Ang creepers to be honest. Tinry niyang maghanap ng saktong pambayad pero 100 peso bill na lang pala ang laman ng wallet niya. Which means matatagalan pa ang oras niya with kuya. Inabot niya ang bill at napakamot sa ulo si c*tie. “Ay. Wala ka bang barya?”

 

_Kung meron edi sana ‘yun ang binayad ko, ‘di ba?_

 

“Wala eh. Amina, papalit ko nalang sa tindahan.” Tinaas niya ang kamay para kunin ulit ang pera pero bumaba na si kuya. “Ako nalang,” offer nito habang nakangiti pa. UGH KUNG ‘DI LANG TALAGA SIYA C*TE.

 

Nang makabalik na siya, inabot na niya ang sukli ni Kyungsoo at binilang niya ito. Chineck ni Kyungsoo isa isa ang mga barya, dahil baka mabiktima na naman siya. Nang mapansin ito ng driver, natawa siya nang konti pero agad tinakpan ang bibig. Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniya nang masama pero tumatawa pa rin ito. “’Di naman ako manloloko.”

 

_HUH. Talaga lang ha._

 

-

 

Isang linggo na ang lumipas at buti naman ay hindi pa nasasakyan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang hatest tricycle driver niya. Pero there was a day na bumibili siya ng mamisong mga chichirya at softdrinks sa tindahan, at saktong si Manang Ponchang, owner ng store, ang pasahero ni certain kuya driver.

 

Mas nakakainis pa na nakasuot lang siya ng pambahay ngayon. Naka-shorts lang siya na saktong natatapos sa plump ng perfect ass niya, exposing his milky, smooth thighs. And ang shirt na suot niya ay ang lumang PE shirt niya noong high school.

 

Nafeel ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa kaniya si kuya kaya habang kinukuha ng bantay sa tindahan ang sukli niya, lumingon siya only to find na, surprise, surprise, nakatingin nga si kuya sa kaniya. Specifically, sa pwet lang naman niya. Agad mang inalis ni kuya ang tingin, huli ka balbon pa rin ito.

 

_UGH. BAKIT NAKATINGIN?_

 

Nag-stomp ng foot si Kyungsoo and his thigh jiggled sa movement. Hindi niya sadya ha. Naiinis talaga siya ha. Nang maabot na sa kaniya ang sukli, saktong pinapaandar na uli ni kuya ang trike niya. Tumalikod na si Soo para magsimulang maglakad pabalik sa bahay nila. Nagulat siya nang biglang tumapat sa kaniya si kuya.

 

“Sabay ka na,” alok nito with the **tt**t smile niya. Kumunot ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo and he scoffed. “Ayan lang bahay ko,” nguso niya sa pangatlong bahay from where they are. “Dali na, ang tirik pa naman ng araw, iitim ‘yang maputi mong legs.” Medyo nanlaki ang mga already round eyes ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. So… Binuking ni kuya ang sarili. Hindi kinikilig deep inside si Kyungsoo. Asar pa rin siya kay kuya. I repeat: hindi siya kinikilig.

 

Dahil mainit nga naman, sumakay na siya sa trike at kitang kita naman sa mukha ni Jongin ang tuwa. Dahil malapit lang, wala pang sampung segundo ay nakarating na sila sa tapat ng bahay ni Soo. Pagbaba niya, nakangiti na naman si kuya, medyo smirk nga eh? Hindi siya p*gi. Hindi talaga. “Sige na, pasok ka na.”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip at tiningnan ang mga dalang chichirya. Lumapit siya kay kuya at inabutan ng dalawa sa mga hawak niya. Mabilis na nag-blink si kuya at bakas ang pagtataka sa mukha niya. “’Yan nalang bayad ko ha. Sakto lang dala kong pera kanina eh.” Natawa naman si kuya dito. “Salamat…?”

 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na hinihingi ang pangalan niya. Hindi niya alam kung ibibigay niya ito dahil GaLiT nGa SiYa ‘di ba? Pero nang makita niya ang hopeful look sa mukha ni kuya, wala na, talo ng karupokan niya ang pride niya. “Hm. Ikaw muna,” sabi niya habang slightly nagsesway ang katawan. “Ah!” Bumaba si kuya mula sa pagkakasakay sa tricycle at lumapit kay Kyungsoo. “Jongin. Jongin pangalan ko,” sagot niya while offering a hand. Kyungsoo hesitated pero inipit niya ang mga chichirya sa isang braso at inangat rin ang kamay, only to hold onto kuya’s index finger. “Soo nalang.” NAPAKAPABEBE TALAGA.

 

Kuya, now known as Jongin, found this cute and chuckled. “Sige na. _Soo._ Pasok ka na.” Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo at pinanood siya ni Jongin na pumasok nang tuluyan sa bahay nila.

 

Nang tingnan ni Jongin ang mga chichirya, he snickered at medyo nag-blush. Ang binigay kasi sa kaniya ng crush niya ay dalawang Kiss.

 

-

 

Two weeks have passed and hindi pa rin talaga nasasakyan ni Kyungsoo ulit ang trike ni Jongin. Miss na niya— ay joke, galit pa rin pala siya.

 

“Soo! Huy!” Nag-flinch si Kyungsoo sa tawag ng best friend niyang si Baekhyun. “Earth to you. Finally. Ano ba? Tinatanong ka ni Dae.” Napa-shake ng head si Kyungsoo sabay sip sa milktea niya. “Ano ba kasi?” Umiling lang si Jongdae at Baekhyun. “Tuloy ba tayo sa bahay niyo ngayon kako!”

 

“Ah. Oo, wala sina Carmen eh.” Yes, this brat calls his mom by her first name. “Anong oras tayo pupunta?” tanong ni Baek. “Bakit? May date ka na namang maharot ka ‘no?” sumbat agad ni Dae sa kaniya. Tiningnan siyang masama ni Baekhyun at humingang malalim para magtaray pero, a pause, at sinara rin ang bibig. “Oo hehe. bAKIT BA HA UMIIBIG LANG!”

 

“Baekhyun sabi mo mago-overnight kayo! IKAW NAG-SUGGEST!! PINAALAM KO NA RIN KILA CARMEN AT BOYET!” OA na sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga kasama nila sa _Chatime!._ “Shh! Sorry na, Soo. Matagal na kaming ‘di nagkikita ni Chan eh~ Bawi nalang ako.” Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang milktea niya at humigop nalang rito habang napapansin niyang si Jongdae ay mukhang ‘di mapakali.

 

Jongdae cleared his throat. “Actually, Soo…”

 

“OH ANO IKAW DIN?”

 

Napakamot sa batok si Dae. “Oo eh hehe.”

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE—” napa-pause si Kyungsoo dahil napalakas na talaga ang boses niya at sabay sabay tumingin ang mga tao sa kaniya. Humawak siya sa batok and massaged it. “I can’t believe you guys.”

 

“Sorry na, bawi kami,” Jongdae replied.

 

After they finished their drinks and three boxes of pizza, nagyaya nang umalis si Kyungsoo para marami pa silang oras na mag-bond sa kanilang bahay.

 

-

 

Nasa jeep sila ngayon papunta sa village nila Kyungsoo, at sumisingaw ang init mula sa labas. Tumutagaktak ang pawis ni Kyungsoo, pero dahan dahan niya itong pinupunasan ng panyo niya. Parehas silang kalmado lang ni Jongdae, samantalang si Baekhyun ay todo paypay sa sarili gamit ang dalawang kamay niya, nakabuka pa ang bibig at iritang irita ang expression.

 

Pagbaba nila ng jeep, agad nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang payong at nagsiksikan silang tatlo rito. Paglapit nila sa terminal ng trike, mabilis na tumakbo si Jongdae at Baekhyun habang tumatawa para sila ang sumakay sa loob. “HOY TANGINA KAYO!” Lulusubin na dapat ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa ngunit pagbaba niya ng payong, nakita niya na, cliché cliché, si Jongin ang driver ng trike. AT nakatitig ito sa kaniya, habang nakangiti. Feel ni Kyungsoo nabubutas ang ulo niya sa tingin ng c*te na driver. “Kyungsoo! Dali, sakay ka na kay kuya,” pang-aasar ng gagong Baekhyun sa kaniya. Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa ulo niya at lumapit na para sumakay sa likod ni Jongin.

 

Bago siya sumampa, pinunasan muna ni Jongin ang upuan. Wait, correction: pinunasan muna ni Jongin ang sobrang linis naman na upuan. Pag-upo ni Kyungsoo, napatingin siya sa salamin sa harapan ni Jongin at nag-eye contact sila rito. Naka-smirk po ang driver, napaka-**** niya po! Medyo nagblush si Kyungsoo rito.

 

“KUYA SA FLORES,” sigaw ni Jongdae. “Tanga alam niya syempre,” agad na comment ni Baekhyun at sabay na tumawa ang dalawa. Mas lalo pang namula ang mga cheeks ni Kyungsoo dahil sa hiya. At mas lalo namang lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongin.

 

Pinaandar na ni Jongin ang trike. “Kapit ka ha.”

 

_Saan ba?_

Tumango si Kyungsoo, still blushing and once again, nagtagpo na naman ang mga mata nila sa mirror.

 

-

Nang lumiko si Jongin sa kanto ng bahay nila, medyo na out of balance si Kyungsoo at HINDI NIYA SADYA, napa-kapit siya sa may bewang ni Jongin.

 

_AY BAT ANG TIGAS_

 

“Ay, sorry napabilis. Okay ka lang?”

 

_HINDI! HINDI AKO OKAY._

“Ah, oo.” Kyungsoo cleared his throat at inayos ang upo.

 

Nakarating na sila sa bahay nila Kyungsoo at kinakalkal na niya ang wallet para magbayad. Nang iabot niya ang pera, may unnecessary na pagdikit ng mga kamay nila. Pati sa pagbalik ni Jongin ng sukli. Kinikilig ang dalawa pero naalintala ito nang magsalita si Baekhyun.

 

“Oh, tingnan mo baka may token.” Gago talaga ‘tong kaibigan niya eh. Nage-enjoy ang dalawa na panoorin ang flustered Kyungsoo. Si Jongin naman, mukhang pinipigilan ang tawa.

 

“Sorry sa friends ko,” nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Thank you pala.” Naglakad na siya palapit sa mga kaibigan at tinulak ang mga ito para pumasok na. Pinaandar na ni Jongin ang makina ng tricycle at bago pa niya ito patakbuhin, syempre, may pahabol pa ang gagong Baekhyun.

 

“KUYA KUYA! Daan ka ulit dito mamayang gabi ha. Mga 7, sasakay kami palabas.” Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan habang tumatawa naman si Jongdae. “BAEKHYUN???” Natawa lang si Jongin dito at tuluyan nang pinatakbo ang trike niya.

 

-

 

Magse-seven na at malapit na nilang matapos ang season 1 ng The Haunting of Hill House.

 

“Alis na kami niyan Soo,” Jongdae said habang tinutulak ang clingy Baekhyun palayo sa kaniya, dahil natatakot raw ito. “Tapusin na natin, please?” pakiusap ni Kyungsoo sa kanila. “Andun na si Seokkie sa meeting place namin eh, baka traffic pa huhu.”

 

Nag-roll nalang ng eyes si Kyungsoo at nagbuntong-hininga. “Sige na nga. Sasama na ako palabas, bili akong dinner.”

 

“Hindi ba natin hihintayin si papi?” tanong ni Baek sa kanila. “Tangek as if pupunta talaga ‘yon,” reply naman ni Jongdae. “Oo nga Baekhyun, saka nakakahiya ginawa mo kanina! Bwiset ka talaga sa buhay ko,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Pero deep inside, umaasa siyang pupunta nga siya. YIE MALANDE.

 

Naglalakad na sila papunta sa kanto, pero bago pa sila makaliko paalis ng street nila Kyungsoo, biglang may humintong tricycle sa harapan nila. Inalog alog ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at nagtatalon. “Soo! Si papi! Sabi sa’yo pupunta ‘yan eh.” Kyungsoo immediately smacked Baekhyun’s arm. “BAEKHYUN ANG BUNGANGA.”

 

“Sorry natagalan, naghatid pa ako sa dulong street eh. Sakay na kayo.” Unsurprisingly, agad sumakay ang dalawang mokong sa loob para si Kyungsoo ulit ang backride. Buti nalang, smooth lang ang ride at walang nangyaring kahihiyan. Buti nga ba? HM.

 

Nakarating na sila sa kanto at hinihintay nila ang sukli. “Ingat ka pauwi, Soo. Text mo kami ‘pag nakauwi ka na. Saka mag-lock ka ng pinto, wala ka pa namang kasama,” habilin ni Mama Dae sa kanya. Hindi sadya ni Jongin na marinig ang usapan nila, pero medyo thankful siya na narinig niya ito. AT hindi niya alam ang gagawin sa nalaman niya. May gusto siyang gawin pero, PAANO.

 

Tumango tango si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae. Pagtingin niya kay Baekhyun, nakita niya ang memorize na niyang smirk ng bwiset. Hindi ito maganda. “Kuya, kuya. Ikaw na rin maghatid kay Soo pauwi.” Natawa si Jongdae rito. “Service lang? Pero kung ayos lang kay kuya.” Umiling nang mabilis si Kyungsoo. “UY OKAY LANG KA—”

 

“Ayos lang.”

 

Kyungsoo froze sa sagot ni Jongin at tiningnan siya with shocked eyes. “ORAYT. O sige na, Soo. Bye bye! INGAT KAYO!” sigaw ni Baekhyun at tumakbo na sila papalayo ni Jongdae bago pa sila mapatay ni Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin cleared his throat. “Uuwi ka na ba?” Nag-sigh si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang temple ng ulo niya with one hand. “Bibili munang pagkain.”

 

“Sa’n ka ba bibili? Hatid na kita.” Alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya makakatanggi, hindi niya alam kung anong meron, pero napapayag siya ng titig ni Jongin. “Sa Mila’s lang.”

 

“Ah! Paborito ko ro’n!” nagulat si Kyungsoo sa enthusiasm ni Jongin, maski si Jongin ay nagulat din sa sarili at nagclear ito ulit ng throat. “Sakay ka na.”

 

Nang makarating sa Mila’s agad nang pumasok si Kyungsoo. Gusto man niyang sabihin kay Jongin na pumasok din ito, hindi niya nagawa dahil nahihiya pa siya. After almost 15 minutes, lumabas na si Kyungsoo. “Uy sorry natagalan. Ang tagal maluto eh.”

 

“Okay lang,” reply agad ni Jongin. “Sa bahay ka na?” Tumango si Kyungsoo saka sumakay na sa loob ng tricycle.

 

-

 

Bumaba na agad si Kyungsoo pagkarating sa bahay nila at naghahanap na ng pambayad. “’Wag na. Libreng sakay nalang ‘yung ngayon.” Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang ulo at tiningnan si Jongin with wide eyes and a wide-open mouth. “Ay, hindi. Nakakahiya.”

 

Ayan na naman ang titig ni Jongin na hindi matanggihan ni Kyungsoo at napakagat nalang ito sa kaniyang labi. Bumaba ang tingin niya sa hawak na takeout at nagdalawang isip muna bago magsalita. “Uhm… K-Kumain ka na ba?” Medyo nagulat si Jongin sa tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“’Di pa, kakain palang.” Kyungsoo played with his fingers. “G-gusto mo bang ano…” Tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang bahay nila. “Pu— Gusto mo bang pumasok? Madami naman ‘tong nabili ko.”

 

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Sigurado ka ba? ‘Di ka sigurado, baka anong gawin ko sa’yo.”

 

_HALA. KAHIT ANO PA ‘YAN, G LANG._

Nagblush na naman si Kyungsoo and he smiled back. “Hm. De wag.” Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo.

 

“Hindi hindi! Joke lang. Sige, sasamahan na kita. Narinig ko kanina wala kang kasama eh. Malungkot kaya kumain magisa,” nag-rap po ang Jongin. Nagsqueal nang walang tunog (alam niyo ‘to, ginagawa niyo rin ‘to) si Kyungsoo bago tumalikod. “Oh, tara na sa loob.”

 

***

 

Nasa _Chatime!_ ang tatlo, gaya nung college palang, dito pa rin sila nagkikita kita kapag may oras, ngayong may trabaho na sila.

 

“Iniisip naming mag-adopt ng baby ni Chan,” share ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan. “OH! Ba’t hindi?” agad na react ni Jongdae. “Pagiisipan pa naming maigi,” reply ni Baek sa kaniya habang nakangiti. “Dapat nga.”

 

“Nakaka-stress, kokonti ang alone time niyo. Pero masaya. Sobra,” dagdag ni Jongdae habang kinukurot ang pisngi ng chubby baby boy na nakakalong sa kaniya. “Ikaw Kyungsoo? May balak ba kayo?”

 

Nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang last sip ng drink niya. “Hm. Hindi namin napag-uusapan. Saka nage-enjoy pa akong solohin si bebe love,” malanding sabi nito.

 

“Mmm, speaking of bebe love mo, andyan na siya,” nguso ni Baek sa naglalakad na h*ttie papasok ng store. Automatically namang ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumayo para salubungin ito. Paglapit sa kaniya, agad binalot ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa bewang ng asawa. “Hi baby,” malanding bati ni Jongin. They shared a quick peck. Tumingin si Jongin sa direction ng dalawang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo at nag-hello. Lumapit siya sa toddler at nag-mano ito sa kanya, kinurot niya ang pisngi ng bata bago bumalik sa sarili niyang baby.

 

“Uwi ko na baby ko ha?” paalam nito sa kanila habang naka-cling si Kyungsoo sa katawan niya. Nag-gag si Baekhyun at nakangiti naman si Jongdae sabay sabing, “Sige na. Baka dito pa kayo magkalat.”

 

Nagpaalam na ang dalawa, saka na lumabas. “Kumusta work, bub?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa asawa habang sinusuot ang helmet. “Ayun, maraming ginawa, kapagod,” he leaned in para halikan si Kyungsoo pagkatapos isuot ang sariling helmet. “Pero okay na, kasi nakita na kita.” Kahit na apat na taon na silang magkasintahan, hindi pa rin talaga nawawala ang kilig ni Kyungsoo pagdating sa papi niya.

 

Sumakay na sila sa motor ni Jongin. Gaya ng nakagawian nila dati noong nag-tricycle driver siya for ilang months para makaipon sa pag-aaral, pinaalalahanan niya si Kyungsoo. “Kapit maigi, baby.” Sinunod naman siya ni Kyungsoo syempre. Binalot niya ang mga kamay around Jongin’s torso, hanggang sa magkalapat na ang mga katawan nila.

 

Pagpasok nila sa bahay, agad dumiretso si Kyungsoo para ipagluto ang asawa ng meryenda. Binack hug siya ni Jongin pagkatapos niyang magpalit sa kwarto ng pambahay. Hinalikan niya ang space just below Kyungsoo’s ear and hummed. “Mmm~ bango talaga ng baby ko.”

 

Kyungsoo lightly leaned against him. “Holiday bukas, sa’n tayo punta? O pahinga lang tayo?” tanong niya kay Jongin. “Hmm. Mall tayo?”

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at tumalikod para yakapin si Jongin at ibaon ang mukha sa dibdib nito. Hinalikan ni Jongin ang bumbunan niya bago magsalita, “Arcade tayo?”

 

Agad natawa si Kyungsoo dahil inside joke na ito sa kanilang dalawa. Hinampas niya ang asawa at inangat ang ulo para tingnan ito. “Bwiset ka! E kung kinuha mo nalang number ko no’n no?”

 

Nag-chuckle si Jongin at hinila ang asawa para mas mapaglapit pa ang katawan nila. Hinaplos niya ang cheek ni Kyungsoo with his thumb. “Eh akala ko ‘di mo ‘ko mapapansin kung ‘di ko ginawa ‘yun eh.”

 

Nag-roll ng eyes si Kyungsoo at nag-tiptoe para halikan ang corner ng mouth ni Jongin. “Crush na kita no’ng unang sakay ko palang sa trike mo,” tinaas-baba ni Kyungsoo ang mga kilay niya.

 

“Akalain mo ‘yon? Dati trike ko lang sinasakyan mo,” simula ni Jongin. Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa labi niya at napangiti. “E ngayon?” tanong niya.

 

“Motor ko na,” sagot ni Jongin habang pinipigilan ang tawa. Hinampas siya ni Kyungsoo at sabay silang humalakhak nang napakalakas.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA
> 
> nga pala, ano ba spelling ng shortcut ng tricycle sa inyo?  
> ang alam ko kasi 'trike' tapos nakakakita ako ng 'tric' and i'm like nANI?!?!!
> 
> did you see yung "I CAN'T BELIEVE" hehehehe pota ang gaganda ng mga kanta mamang. fave ko ooh la la la, 24/7 then oasis HUHU VOCAL KINGS. pati yung visuals and dance uGH LAHAT! STREAM STREAM STREAM!!
> 
>  
> 
> anw, comment kayo please, validate me charing. ang saya magbasa ng thoughts niyo, seryoso. kung ayaw niyo, de wag HAHAH thank you for reading!!! mwaps


End file.
